


To Share With Regina

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 4: When was the moment Emma realized she was in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Share With Regina

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Emma kept replaying the scene in her mind, the moment Regina kissed Henry and the curse was broken.

She once had believed that the brunette had been lying about loving her son, but through time, Emma believed it less and less. And now…

The physical proof of that love was painting Regina in a whole different light. But yet it pulled at something familiar from long ago. The urge to run to the other woman was strong. Emma wanted to sit with her, talk with her, ask her to help define what she was feeling.

She stood up and walked to the window, breathing in the calm night air. Emma knew it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose again, but for a few moments, she had time for herself and her thoughts.

_Wonder what Regina is doing now?_

She suddenly had to know. Emma grabbed her phone.

“Emma? Are you okay? Is something going on?”

Oh my freaking god! Emma thought, as the realization smacked her in the head after hearing Regina’s voice. She knew what that feeling was. _I’m in love with Regina!_

 

FIN


End file.
